


Boo?

by kbirb



Series: Little AUs, as requested by my tumblr followers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Haunted House, M/M, implied Clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve really hates being scared, and there's a haunted house involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo?

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr that asked for a ""you’re an actor in a haunted house and i accidentally punched you in the face when you scared me" Stucky AU, and even included a heart in the ask. You're lovely!

“For a guy who used to pick fights in alleyways for fun, you sure are scared of a little haunted house,” Natasha teased.

“Just because Sam says I did it for fun, doesn’t mean I did. I did it to stand up for what I believed in.” Steve argued.

“Nerd,” Natasha scoffed.

They were waiting in line for what the posters promised to be the “Most pants peeing experience in New York.” Natasha’s… coworker? Friend? Lover? Steve had no idea, but anyway, Nat’s something worked at the attraction to make some money on the side. He had given her free tickets and somehow Steve had been roped into going. He only agreed because he did technically owe Nat, and she promised him they’d go out for burgers after.

As the line progressed, the screams from inside grew louder, and Steve’s best friend’s excitement was beginning to skyrocket. “According to Clint, they get this close to you,” she said, holding her arm in front of her in a clearly exaggerated distance. Steve smiled to appease her, but his stomach was churning. He had no idea why Natasha liked these types of attractions, but jump scares were not really Steve’s thing, and Clint had promised a lot of those when Natasha had inquired. But, saying no to his red headed friend was a hard feat, so Steve was swallowing his anxiety, and enjoying the night out with food on his mind.

When they finally entered the building, it seemed relatively calm for the screaming that had been happening with the group before them. The first room was a scripted experience, with a ghostly butler spinning tales of the evils committed to the families who had resided in the home in the past. 

“If the whole experience is like this, I’m happy,” Steve whispered to Nat. But (of course), the next few seconds were filled with a teeth grinding screech as the far wall pulled away to reveal blinding darkness. As Nat began tugging excitedly on Steve’s arm, he sighed, and let himself be pulled forward into the main attraction.

At first, there was just darkness, and “on edge” was pretty much an under-exaggeration for how he was feeling. They all were jostling around, until Steve and Natasha were pushed to the back. Then, the group began to move hesitantly forward.

Suddenly, Steve was hyper aware that someone was closing in on him, and he tried to brush off the feeling. Paranoid, he told himself. You’re paranoid and there’s a group of people and no one is going to touch you.

And then, whoever was behind him laughed softly and inquired, “Scared yet?”

Wired, full of adrenaline, and not amused, Steve whirled around and punched whoever was behind him in the nose. The actor stumbled back in shock, holding his face. Blood trickled from between his fingers, and everyone around them started screaming.

“Oh my freaking God, Steve!” Natasha yelled, surging forward to help the poor guy Steve had punched. Steve felt frozen; he’d never been the type to lash out at poor innocent people, but his nerves had been shot.

Since he had been the one to lash out, Steve (happily) agreed to leave the Open House with the stranger and make sure he was okay. Of course, now that they were in the light, he also happened to be handsome. Yes- even with blood on his face, handsome. 

“So, do you punch people often?” The brown-haired man asked, wincing as he cleaned blood off of his nose.

“Uh,” Steve shuffled his feet. “I mean, I used to when I was a kid, but I was kind of scrawny and lame. I work out now, but, uhm, this isn’t quite normal.” This was really not like him, awkward and weird.

The guy laughed and then winced again. “Well, I’m honored to be your first punch in a decade…” 

“Steve.”

“James.”

They shook hands. James’ hands were soft. He pulled back the long brown hair that he had in front of his face to appear scarier into a bun, and shrugged off his torn leather jacket. 

“I guess I’m off work. Hey, is there any blood left on my face?”

Steve studied his face, and instinctively grabbed the wet towel from the counter. “Here, yeah,” he said, gingerly wiping a spot of blood that was drying on James’ lips.

James’ blushed, moving backwards. “Thanks, Steve. And I promise I won’t sue.”

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own no claim to these characters, all rights go to Marvel and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I only claim the rights for the words I have written.


End file.
